


Belonging

by LittleRedSecret, Memi2501, TheBlazeCal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cool, Gen, I know, I think?, Light Angst, a character and a writer, but it ok, character thinking about reasons why they were created, deep, thats what i am, this isn't going to get any reads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at you, confused. </p><p>“Belonging?”</p><p>He’s not sure if he’s ever experienced that feeling before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for writing w me guys~  
> I'm Dish, to anyone who reads this. The other two should be obvious xD

1\. Dish

He looks at you, confused. 

“Belonging?”

He’s not sure if he’s ever experienced that feeling before.

-

Shiro grew up with only one person in his world - his mother.

He never belonged with his mother.

She came home late every day, to an empty house. He would be asleep.

She supported the family. It was okay. He was okay.

He would be asleep.

Shiro never really talked to anybody in school. It just never happened.

They could all see things he couldn’t. 

He never belonged in school.

He didn’t understand the meaning of ‘red’ or ‘green’ apples, just that they were round, and could be eaten.

He grew up without ever really belonging.

-

“What does that mean?”

The confusion on his face makes you regret what you’ve done, just a little.

-

Shiro grew up with only one reason in the world - to carry out his purpose in his life’s story.

He wasn’t supposed to belong, he was supposed to exist; live, excite readers, and then cease. 

He was never created to belong. 

No, characters, humans, were created to carry out what they were told to do; live, complete their purposes, and then cease.

They were not created to show empathy.

That was not the plot the world wanted to see.

They wanted action, suspense, the thrill and adrenaline rush of being somebody they were not.

There was no need to belong.

-

“I’m confused.”

You don’t regret it enough.

It can’t be helped.

-

Any chances of belonging go to naught.

Any chances at emotions are brought to a standstill.

Attempting to retrieve life in three, two, one…

Any signs of rejection?

None.

-

Writers really are cruel creatures, after all.

Tugging at the strings of fate.

-

“Belonging?” Shiro asks, in a world far away.

“I think I’ve heard that word before, somewhere in my dreams.”

“But I think I’m not meant to belong.”

“My purpose is to exist.”

 

 

2\. Memi  
"belonging?" - he's not sure if he's ever experienced that feeling before 

 

“Belonging?” he asked, a confused look in his eyes. The word rolled off his tongue, the meaning foreign to him. For as long as he’s existed, he has never belonged anywhere. Not in a family, not in a group of friends, not even in his mind. “I don’t belong. I just… am,” he whispered to you and his sorrowful, unfocused eyes made your stomach churn with guilt… But only a little. “What’s ‘belong’?”  
Ah, that was the question, isn’t it? “To belong is…” you trailed off, unsure of what to say. How do you explain such a concept? It’s an abstract thing, something you feel, not something you explain.  
And you made him not to belong. He was just a tool, only to live the stories told, not to belong in them. His purpose was to live the life he was supposed to live, to please the readers to an extent and then cease to exist. Because if he ever belonged, there wouldn’t be anymore stories to tell. So you couldn’t explain what ‘belong’ meant. He was never supposed to belong. Not at school, not at home. Not anywhere.   
Because outcasts don’t belong. Ever.  
So you decided you wouldn’t explain it to him. No. That would be much too cruel. Why explain something he would never get? Like explaining the colours. Why bother him describing the different tones of reds and oranges the sky would turn into when the Sun fell? It would only make him suffer more than he already had.  
You took pity on him.  
Poor little him. Poor outcast. Never feeling like he belonged.  
But that was his sole purpose, right? Yes.  
Because every story needs one.

 

3\. Cal

“Belonging…?”  
Confusion had never been so obvious in one word, even though the world rolled off his tongue, it had no meaning to him. His eyes burning with confusion then sadness, as if he realized he was missing something important.  
After all for as long as he has existed - for as long as you allowed him to exist - he had never belonged anywhere. Not in a family, not in a group of friends, not even in his own mind. It simply was something he had never known,   
“I don’t belong… I...I just am.”   
The hesitation and uncertain sorrow in his voice only hurts half as much as the wanting pained look in those unfocused eyes. Guilt churns your stomach even if it is just a little, over what you cost them.  
“What’s belong?”  
The question comes so suddenly, so full of need to know. It was a question you wondered about yourself many times, a question that haunts many of people who simply exist.  
“To belong is….”  
You trail of, realizing you don’t really know the answer or how to even formulate the feeling. Is it even a concept one can truly put in words you wonder. A feeling so abstract that one rarely fully grasps, does one ever even truly belong?  
But him, you made him not to belong. You made him only to be a tool, to live your stories, but he never belonged in them. He never truly lived them, even in the life he led he did not belong.  
His purpose was to live the life he was supposed to live, for you, for the readers. His existence was one to entertain, to awake emotions buried inside people they might not want to feel.   
His purpose was to be used and thrown away, to disappear after the story had been told,. After the people had enjoyed his story, maybe even lived it through him.   
He could never belong, because if he ever did, there would be no more stories to tell. So how can you explain what it means to belong, when it would be just one more thing he’d know he’d never have.  
He was never supposed to “belong” not in school, not at home, not anywhere. He was a misfit even among misfits, An outcast in every sense of the word. Never ever could he belong.  
So you stay silent, this is decision you make, because even in your decisions his life does not belong, his wants do not belong. You could not explain something he would never feel and would never have felt, because he could never understand.   
It’s not something you can get through explanation, it’s something you only get through experience, some feelings could not be described. Like some things can never be described, how does one explain colors to someone who has never seen them, does one describe the sunset in such a way that it could be understood, would it not only make someone crave it more?  
Why would you make him suffer more with idyllic desires and images, Dangling that what he could never have before him. He suffered enough as it is, no reason to make him suffer more.  
So you took pity on him and you stay silent.   
Because poor him, poor little insignificant him. Would never feel like he belonged.  
But that was the reason he came to exist, that was his sole purpose.  
Yes...his purpose was to suffer alone.  
Because every story needs an outcast.


End file.
